I want to be a ninja
by DarkLunar1312
Summary: Natsumi is in the Narutoverse but she is also in the Sgt. Frog. What is going on? Join Natsumi as she befriends Naruto and a Oc. I will try to go along with the cannons but there will be feelings revieled, feelings crushed, people dieing for no reason, and a father that was never there, is playing a part in here.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sgt. Frog they belong to their respectful owners.**

The summer air for our dear 4 year old Natsumi is fantastic. She played in the pool with her 4 year old brother, Fuyuki (for the sake of this story they are the same age and they are twins). Their mom, Aki, is right next to them, making sure that one of them doesn't drown. Fuyuki is have more trouble swimming in the 2 foot deep pool than his sister. Natsumi is having a blast, she can already swim better than her brother.

All of a sudden Aki's husband comes home from his trip and comes over to his wife. He plays with the kids for a bit before he tells his wife the news.

"Aki, honey I stumbled upon a whole continent with ninjas by pure luck. I want to take Natsumi to grow up there. She can be a ninja if she wants to or be a civilian. Won't it be great, I can bring her back when she wants to visit you. So what do you say," said the father.

"She can go if we ask her tonight," said the mother of the kids.

~That night~

"Natsumi would you want to go with me to see new places and live their," the father asks his daughter.

"Sure daddy is it okay with mommy," asks Natsumi?

"Yes she said if you want to go you can, we can still visit your mother and brother," said the father.

"Okay," said a chirpy Natsumi who went asleep in just seconds.

The father went to his room were he shares with his wife when he comes home. He layed down beside her and said that their daughter wants to go.

"Okay, I will help her pack tomorrow and you guys can leave in a week," said Aki.

**~A month later~**

"Look daddy, we are here, we are here," shouts Natsumi.

"I see now let's go to a ninja village shall we," said her father.

It took a week of walking until they come to a village with a leaf symbol on the gate. They enter the village and ask a citizen where there leader is. They said that he is in the big red building in the center of the village. They come to the Hokage Tower and ask the secretary that they want to be citizens in the village. She tells them to wait a while and after an hour they went to the Hokage's office. Knocking on the door and hearing a faint come in, they enter.

"So I hear that you want to be a citizen for the village, can I ask why," said the Hokage.

"We are foreigners and I want my daughter to be brought up here," said the father of Natsumi.

"We don't get many foreigners here as long as you don't plot against the village you are okay. What do you mean that you want your daughter to be here, what about yourself," asks the Hokage.

"I travel throw out the lands and I want my daughter to be here because it is so peaceful, compaired to the rest of the villages," the father said.

"Fine she can stay, but we need a home for her," said the Hokage.

"Can I get an apartment for her," said the man.

"All of our apartments are full besides one, it is kind of run down. Do you still wish to let your daughter live there," questions the Hokage.

"I will ask her," the father said to the Hokage," Natsumi dear do you want to live in an apartment?"

While the men were talking Natsumi was looking around in the room.

"Yes daddy," she said.

"Okay here are the keys*gives them to the father and a slip of paper* this is the address of the apartment. The monthly expess is $200(I do not know the currency in yen). There is a boy living there as well, he will help your daughter get settled in," said the Hokage.

"Thank you so much," said the father.

"Bye bye mister," said Natsumi.

They left the Hokage Tower, before they left they ask the secretary where the apartment is. She said that you take a left, then go straight until you hit Hisugi's clothing shop, then take another left and you will see it. They left and followed the directions from the secretary and found the room 26. They enter the room and Natsumi explores her new home. They hear something next door and they know it is their neighbor.

They left the apartment complex to get some cleaning supplies, food, blankets for the bed, light bulbs, plates, bowls, and silverware. While doing that Natsumi explores her new village, she sees people running on the rooftops and points to them.

"Daddy how are they doing that," Natsumi asks.

"They are ninjas' sweety they can do that because they had training from that ninja school that we placed," said her father.

"I wanna be a ninja when I get older," said Natsumi.

A random villager said to the father," She can enter the academy when she is 7."

"Thank you," said the father and the villager walks off.

**~A week later~**

"Okay sweety you know where everything is in the village. I need to go to work and tell you mommy how you are doing. In a year from now I will take you to mommy and you can tell your brother everything," said the father.

"Bye bye daddy," said Natsumi.

**Author's Notes: I am doing this since I had this in my head for about a day and I always wanted Natsumi to be a ninja from Naruto. It would be awesome if she was a ninja, don't you think? This will not be a Naruto x Natsumi fanfic. They will only be friends, with my Oc, Black as well. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sgt. Frog they belong to their respectful owners.**

**Natsumi POV**

I've been with my daddy for the whole week fixing up the apartment. I haven't met my neighbor yet but I will soon. I heard from mommy that if you have a new neighbor you need to make something for them to welcome them to the neighborhood. I will make the boy some curry, but I need to open the cookbook daddy gave to me the second day we are here.

I just finish with the curry and I knock on the boy's door and I hear shuffling from the other side. I hear a faint click and the door opens and I see a spiky blond hair, blue eye 4 year boy.

"Hi I live rwight next to you, I just finished some curry. Do you wan **(That is it! I am not doing any more baby talk, they will be smart kids)** some," I ask.

"Sure," said the boy excitedly.

We went in my apartment and the boy sat on the chair waiting for the curry. I gave him a decent size of it and I poured some for myself as well.

"So wat is your name? My name is Natsumi Hinata, and I wanna be a strong ninja. Do you wanna be friends," I ask

"Sure I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage believe it," Naruto said excitedly.

"Isn't the Hokage the man with the big hat," I ask.

"Yeah he is. He is the strongest ninja in the village," Naruto said.

"So you think we are going to be in the same class in the academy," I ask.

"Of course, we are friends. If they don't we can just prank them until we are in the same class," said Naruto.

"Okay, what is your favorite place in the village," I said.

"That is easy, on top of the fourth Hokage's head. The village looks really pretty when the sun is setting. Hey did you live here before," Naruto asks.

"No, I didn't until last week. I used to live with my mommy and my brother while my daddy traveled all over the place. He found this place and wanted me to live here, he left to go back to work. He did said that he would come back next year," I said.

"Oh," said Naruto who looks sad.

"What is wronge," I said.

"I never had a family," said Naruto.

"Well you could be in my family, you are now my brother. Okay Naruto, pincky promise," I said.

"Pincky promise," Naruto said and we intertwine our pinckies together.

~A year later~

Naruto and me met a new friend who lives in the same apartment as us, her name is Black, she is our next door neighbor. She is an orphan that has really long gold hair with silver highlights and green eyes. My daddy came back today and I ask him if we can bring my friends with us, he said he had to ask the Hokage. We all went to the Hokage Tower and my friends and me begged to go. He said yes. We all left and we went on the boat.

~A month later~

We are staring at all the tall buildings that we paced in the car. I forgot about the car and all the buildings. Everything smells really bad and the buildings are all bigger than the Hokage Tower. We got to the house and I see mama and Fuyuki. I run up to them and hug them.

I said," Fuyuki look these are your new brother and sister. That is Naruto and Black, we became friends in Konahagakure. We are all going to be ninjas next year so I might not see you no more but I will send a lot of presents."

"Hi Fuyuki, I'm Naruto and I am going to be the Hokage, that is a leader, for Konahagakure. Believe it," yelled Naruto.

"I'm Black and I am going to be the strongest girl ninja ever," said Black.

"I am Fuyuki and I like unnatural things," said Fuyuki.

"Oh look dear the kids are having fun together," said Aki.

~7 years later, the day before the graduation exams~

12 year olds Black, Naruto, and I are running from the chunin ninjas because we painted the Hokage monument in broud daylight, they only now notice it. Naruto is wearing a bright neon orange jumpsuit with a bit of blue and white in the mix. Black is wearing a blue jacket with a light blue shirt underneath it, black jeans, a plain mask that covers the top of the face, black and blue checkered headphones that are now on her neck, black fingerless gloves, waist length hair in a high ponytail braided with 2 bells keeping her hair in place, which is covered up by a black cloak with a long hood. I am wearing a dark red and black checkered shirt, black kakis, black fingerless gloves, and my mid-back length hair in a bun. Black and I bandage our chests, wearing a rubber chest plate because we both agree that it is easier to run without the bags of flesh bouncing.

We got caught a few minutes later by Iruka, he tied us up and brought us to the classroom. He told the whole class that we are going to review the Henge, and almost everyone groans. We were probably going to go review anyway. So I Henge into Hinata, Black Henge into Naruto, and Naruto used the Sexy no Jutsu on the teachers, causing a nose bleed to occour.

So far for our ninja skills we can all do the basic seals for explosive notes and storage seals. Naruto and I can use the basic kuni and shuriken but we can also handle swords like experts, but scythes a decent level. Black can do the same but she can also use scythes to an expert level. We can all do a few wind and water jutsus since they are our affinity. Naruto and Black is wind and water while mine is water and wind. We can also do a blood clone, but we chose not to show what we know, I made one and I sent it to my family. Naruto still can't do the Bushin because his reserves are way too high, right now they are high Jonin and we have high Chunin-low Jonin.

After the academy was over Iruka called us so we can clean up the monument and then we went to Ichiraku, a ramen bar. We ate some ramen and Iruka ask us a question, why we painted the monument. Naruto answered his question and also ask if he can wear his headband. Iruka said no and Naruto ate another bowl of ramen. We left soon after so we can go get some sleep. Black and I entered Naruto's door and I went to my room, the left and Black's the right, we tore down part of 2 walls a few years back and put a door there so we can enter through that door to see each other.

It is now the morning and it is my turn to cook for the day. Black made us some pancakes and gave us orange juice. We left to the academy to start the test. First is the written exam, then taijustu, shuriken/kuni test, and finally the ninjutsu portion. We all did okay on all of the tests but Naruto said there was genjutsu on his test on the written portion and he couldn't do the Bushin. Naruto was depressed that he didn't become a ninja and sat on the swing. Mizuki came to him and said that there is an extra credit that you can become a ninja. He told us what he was going to go to when he gets the scroll and we waited at the site that he had the Forbidden scroll and we all learned the Shadow Clone jutsu.

Black and I left, so Black can make cake to congratulate all of us for becoming a ninja, Naruto from the extra credit and I left to get the party ready. Naruto came with his ninja headband and said that the extra credit was a fake because Mizuki made it all up so he can get the scroll and leave the village. He also told us that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of him.

"You aren't the Kyuubi," I said while hugging my friend/brother with my friend/sister.

"Yeah, even if you are the Kyuubi reincarnate you would still be my friend," said Black.

"Thanks guys. Now let's stop the sappy stuff and dig in," said Naruto.

We ate some pizza and German Chocolate Cake that night. We then went to sleep because it was getting late. We woke up and I made us scrambled eggs and some cucumbers and tomatoes, I grew the vegetables like we grow our own vegetables. We then put on our new leaf ninja headbands. Black put hers on her neck, Naruto on his forehead, and mine on my forehead as well.

Today, after the breakfast that I made, we have to go to the Hokage Tower to get our pictures taken; clients need to see the ninja's face so they know who they look like. Naruto got his face painted when we entered the tower and was told to wash it off. While that was happening Black and I got our pictures taken. Naruto came back in the room to take his picture, so we left to do our own thing.

I went back home to start on lunch and begin my letter to Fuyuki. The letter was like this.

Dear Fuyuki,

How are you doing? Are those alien frogs causing a lot of trouble, because I hope 'Natsumi' (the air quotes aren't there) can stop them from doing that. I am having a good time here and I just took another step to closer to my dream. I hope that Aki is in good health. I miss you guys so much.

Love,

Your Pen pal.

I got a letter and sealed it in, taking the letter to the Hokage's office because 4 years ago the Hokage made a seal that can transport the letter to my house's mail box. It only took a few days but it is good enough for me. About a month ago Fuyuki and my clone met a alien frog named Keroro. He was suppose to rule the world but it failed and is living in my house, the Hinata household. He found all of his platoon members and met their owners. The funny thing is that the person taking care of Dororo is a ninja named Koyuki who does things differently than the ninjas over here.

Black only came to lunch and told me that Naruto is with the Hokage's grandson. We ate the spaghetti and I ask where she was.

"I was out experimenting with some cookies I made a few days ago and made some more poisons," said Black as it was a everyday thing.

I forgot to tell you that Black likes to experiment on a lot of things, which gave her a reason to buy the whole 3rd floor of the apartment. She shows the Hokage about some she does because she doesn't want to be kicked out of the village. She shown the Hokage her face, which only Naruto and I only see, and told him the things she does is temporary, also giving him a ninja oath that she only follows orders of her Kage. She keeps the things she doesn't show the Hokage, which are way too dangerous to herself, meaning she seals them in storage seals on her body. Only tells the Hokage what they do.

Later at night Naruto comes home and tells us that he beat a Jonin, only using the Shadow Clone and Sexy jutsu. Saying that he taught Konohamaru the Sexy no Jutsu. We then went to sleep after a good laugh.

It is Naruto's turn to cook and he just made some toast, got the cream cheese on it. We also ate a orange, Black and I got water, and Naruto drank some milk.

We then left our apartments and locked the doors and started running to the academy and into the classroom.

Shikamaru said," Naruto this is for people who graduated, not for the ones that failed."

"Shikamaru look at the headband, I passed," said Naruto.

Naruto then sat by Sasuke, a boy that became emo when his clan was murdered in a single night, and he also has a lot of fangirls. I hear some rumbling and Ino and Sakura, Sakura is Naruto's crush, burst into the room together and raced up the steps to get to sit in a seat right next to Sasuke. They clearly don't see the seat on the other side of him and they start to bully Naruto to give them the seat, which causes the rest of the fangirls in the room to fight over the seat that Naruto is in.

"Naruto can you please give me the seat," asks Sakura.

"Sure," said Naruto and gives Sakura his seat.

Naruto then gets his thinking face on and jumps on the desk, glaring at Sasuke. Then some random dude moved his arm, which causes Naruto to fall and kiss Sasuke on the lips. Every fangirl screamed and said something along the lines of I wanted to kiss him, I was suppose to kiss him first. All of the sudden they got this dark aura and started to beat Naruto up.

**Black POV**

"You guys shouldn't beat Naruto up, you should beat up the guy who pushed Naruto*points to the guy*, he made them kiss," I said in a monotone voice whenever I'm surrounded by people I do not know well.

"Hey Black are you a boy or a girl," asks Ino.

"Like all of the times someone said that, my gender is what you think it is," I said.

"So you are a boy," said Ino," are you hot?"

Thankfully I don't have to answer that question and unhappy that the fangirls didn't beat up the kid that pushed Naruto, Iruka came in. He started a speech and I only listened to the ones with my friends in.

"Okay since there is an odd number, a team will have 6 people. Team 1… Team 7-Black, Naruto, Natsumi,Sakura, Sasuke, your Jonin is Kakashi. Team 8…" said Iruka.

I smile under my hood, I am with my family for the team. I could jump for joy but only in the apartment.

I see Naruto go up to Sakura and ask if she wants to eat lunch with her. She turns him down and Naruto is so down. I go to Natsumi and I go to a clearing and eat some rice balls. I then go to the classroom with Natsumi, seeing that my teammates already there.

Soon the teachers come in and no one with the name Kakashi comes in. I think about how much time is being spent from waiting and not making any experiments. It was 2 hours later that Naruto cracked and putted the old eraser trick. Sakura seems happy about this even though she tells Naruto to stop. Sasuke is still brooding and Natsumi is still hitting the wall with a tennis ball. Finally Kakashi shows himself and open the door. He said that we are a bunch of idiots and tells us to go to the roof. We got to the roof and I see Kakashi reading that damned orange book.

"Okay students, tell me about yourselves," said Kakashi.

"What do you mean," said the bipolar pink hair girl.

"Things you like, dislike, hobbies, dreams, things like that," said Kakashi.

"Can you give us an example," said Naruto.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, things I like, things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it, as for my hobbies I have lots of hobbies," said a carefree Kakashi.

"That was really useless, he only told us his name," said Sakura.

"Okay, you first on the right," said Kakashi.

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzimaki. I like ramen, my friends, and their cooking. I hate the 3 minute wait for the cup ramen. My hobbies are comparing different kinds of ramen, training, and growing things. My future dream is to be the greatest Hokage," said Naruto who is messing with his headband throughout his introduction.

"Alright, next," said Kakashi.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like uh I mean the person I like is. Uh my hobby is uh. My dream for the future is*hands covering her mouth while she is screaming*, Sakura said.

"And what do you hate," said Kakashi.

"Naruto, and Ino," said Sakura.

"Ahhh," screams/cry Naruto.

"Next," said Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone," said Sasuke.

"Hey Natsumi can you move aside," I ask my friend/sister breaking the silence. Natsumi is sitting right next to Sasuke and I am sitting next to Sakura.

"Sure," and Natsumi moved.

I brought my hand to cover Sasuke's eye and whispered to him," do you know how to restore a clan? Move your head for yes and move your foot for no."

I see Sasuke move his foot.

I whisper," I'll tell Kakashi to tell you the birds and the bees."

"You girl with red hair, you're up," said Kakashi.

"I am Natsumi Hinata, I like my friends. I dislike jerks and perverts of every kind. My hobbies are cooking, training, and gardening. My dream is to be a strong ninja," said Natsumi.

"You with the cloak," said Kakashi.

"I am Black Elcona, I like a few things and hate a few things. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream is to become a strong ninja," I said and I added," Kakashi can you talk about the tweet tweet and bzzz bzzzz to Sasuke."

"Okay student. Good you are each unique and you have your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow," Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission we are going to have," ask Naruto.

"It is a task that the 6 of us will do together," said Kakashi.

"What what what what," shouts a hyper Naruto.

"A survival exercise," said Kakashi.

"A survival exercise," repeats Naruto.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not practice. We already did this stuff at the academy, that is how we got here," said a clearly pissed off Sakura.

"This is not like your previous training," said Kakashi.

"Then what kind is it," said Natsumi who cuts off Naruto.

"…" chuckles Kakashi.

"What is so funny, it is a normal question," said Sakura.

"If I tell you the answer you are not going to like it. Of the 29 graduates that came here only 9 or 11 are going to be genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass or fail test. The chance that you fail is at least 66%. See didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it," said a humored Kakashi.

"That is crazy! What was the graduation test anyway," shouts Naruto and Natsumi.

"That was just the candidates that might become genin or not," said Kakashi.

"What," yells Naruto.

"That is right, I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5a.m., and bring your ninja gear," said Kakashi," that is it and tomorrow you better not eat breakfast or else you'll puke. Everybody but Sasuke leave."

I left with Naruto and Natsumi to the apartment. Naruto makes dinner we go to our rooms. I will defiantly not use my swords, scythe, exploding note, jutsus, cookies, or poisons on Kakashi. That is to extreme and I do not want to use them, which will take away the element of surprise for the Chunin exams. I told my friends/family about not using the things we learned outside of the academy. They totally agreed with me, but Naruto is allowed to use the Shadow Clones because Iruka saw him use them and not us girls. I went to sleep soon after that.

I woke up at 5:05 a.m. and I see that my family left. I decided that since I am late I can take a shower, also putting my hair in a bun besides in a braided ponytail, and make some bentos for my family. I made some rice balls, chicken, and I putted a bit of fruit in the bentos. I got some toast, I mean who wouldn't when it is like 7:24 and you already disobey orders of a superior ninja, I will take my chances of throwing up any day if I eat my breakfast. I seal the bentos in a scroll and hook it up next to my ninja pouch.

I leave the room, locking the door and went to the training field. Everyone was so pissed at me; I swear if looks can kill I would be dead 4 times.

"So why are you so late," yelled Sakura.

"I woke up late because I forgot to set my alarm clock," I said.

I decided to tease a certain emo kid so I went up to Sasuke and said lowly," So how was the talk?"

"Hn," said the Uchiha with a bit of blush on his face.

"That bad huh, so do you still want to restore your clan," I ask.

"Hn," said Sasuke, I will take that as a yes.

"I hope you find the right girl then Sasuke, that is not Natsumi," I said.

After I said that I walked away from him and went to my family. I just let them talk, only saying something lowly to them so only they can hear it.

**Sakura POV**

'What is that dude even talking to Sasuke,' I thought.

"Step away from my man," said inner me.

**Sasuke POV**

I see Black coming over to me, I really don't want to talk to him right now, he made me suffer yesterday.

As if trying to tourture me he said lowly," So how was the talk?"

I am trying to suppress the warmth on my face I said," Hn."

"That bad huh, so do you still want to restore your clan," Black asks.

"Hn," I said.

'Of course I have to, now only to find a girl that I like. Maybe I can ask Natsumi I like her strength,' I thought.

"I hope you find the right girl then Sasuke, that is not Natsumi," said Black.\

'How the heck does he knows how to read minds,' I thought.

I watch Black go and stand by Naruto and Natsumi, thinking how mysterious that guy is.

**Black POV**

Kakashi came around 11 and Naruto, Natsumi, and Sakura yelled that he is late. He then made up this elaborate and stupid excuse why he is late.

"Well then let's get started*pushes the alarm* it is set for noon. Your assignment is very simple you just need to take these bells from me, that is all it is to it. If you can't get it by noon you go without lunch. You will be tied to those posts and you will watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." said Kakashi.

I hear my teammates' stomach grumbles.

"Looks like someone disobeyed orders," said Kakashi.

"I have to eat some breakfast, it is the most important meal of the day," I said.

"Wait a minute why is there 2 bells, there is 5 of us," said Sakura.

"Well that way the 3 of you is tied up to the post and will be automatically disqualified for failing to complete the mission and 3 goes back to the academy. Then again the 5 of you could flunk out to. You can use any weapons, including shuriken, if you are not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells," said Kakashi.

"But those weapons are to dangerous teacher," said Sakura.

"Hahahaha you couldn't even dodge a eraser," laughed Naruto.

"It is because he is a Jonin Sakura, he is hard to injure since we are just lowly genin. Naruto he probably didn't dodge because he didn't feel threaten at all," I said, my teammates look at me weirdly, Naruto and Natsumi never heard me talk so long out of the apartment," I'm sorry for talking for so long, I promise I won't do it again unless the situation calls for."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them, lowest scores, losers," said Kakashi.

I whispered something in Natsumi's ear and she said what I said aloud," no they are not, it is the fangirls."

Of course everyone ignored what I said before and everyone payed attention to Natsumi. I think I won't talk to the rest of my teammates, besides my family, for today.

"When I say start you can begin," said Kakashi.

Naruto, acting like a hot blooded idiot that he chose to play the roll all the years before attacked Kakashi.

"I didn't say start, so don't be in such a hurry," said Kakashi," but you came at the full attention of killing me. So how can I say this, I am starting to like you guys. Get ready annnd start."

I ran in the forest and hid deep in the forest. I set a few traps in the area just in case, I know he will find me so I start to meditate so I can try to suppress my chakra **(I know that you can find your chakra by meditating but I think you can suppress it as well)**. At least I can try to help my family, remember I'm not helping the others because they ignored me.

So I left and set a few traps here and there in case someone comes over there. I stick to the shadows and entered the field with the alarm clock. In 27 more minutes the clock will ring signaling the test is over. I see my blond friend tied to the tree and I sneak over to there. I see that Naruto is about to say something when I put my hand over his mouth. He gets the idea and I untie the rope with a kuni. I told him the test is teamwork so we have to go and try to save Natsumi first, and then get the others. Naruto made a few shadow clones and told some of them to Henge into a tree, the rest go look for their teammates.

I left Naruto and I went around the training field, sticking to the shadows and I see Kakashi.

"Naruto stay here and look for Natsumi for me, I need to see Kakashi. I need to do this alone, if I am captured try to save me when Kakashi is gone, or you hear one of our teammates scream," I whispered.

Naruto nodded and left me alone. I just walked up to Kakashi and I stare at him for about 6 minutes.

"What? Aren't you suppose to get the bells," said Kakashi when he stops reading the orange covered porn book.

"Can I please have a bell," I ask.

"Why should I give it to you," Kakashi asks.

"Because I don't think that no one tried this before," I said.

"No," Kakashi said.

"Okay," I said and I walked away.

"Wait, why aren't you getting the bell," Kakashi asks.

"Because, I hinted in the beginning that you are a jonin and we are just lowly genin, there is no way that we are getting the bells," I said.

"So you understand the reason behind the test," Kakashi said.

"I knew all along, that and certain someone entered my apartment without my permission," I said.

"You make it a game for people to find out if you are a girl or a boy. Just what is your gender," questions Kakashi.

"You guys were watching us with the Hokage's crystal ball, you already know the answer," I said.

"True but I like to annoy people. I think you are a boy," Kakashi said.

"Then that makes 2 of us. Is that the reason why you are reading porn in the broad daylight," I ask.

"How did you know that," Kakashi questions," did you read the book? It is for 18+."

"I was going to the hot springs and I saw a pervert peeping in on the girls side, saying things that this is good for his Icha Icha Paradise. I yelled to the other side that a pervert is watching them and the ladies bathing there beat the crap out of the guy," I said," do you know what time it is."

"Let me check*pulls out a random watch and puts it away* 11:58," said a wide eye Kakashi.

"Thank you now I know how much time I have been stalling for," I said," right now Naruto helped out the rest of the team and is heading right over here."

"Oh no they don't," Kakashi said as he ran away.

I then went to the clearing with the alarm clock and I see that Naruto and Natsumi is tied to the stump.

"Natsumi and Naruto are tied to the stump because Naruto wanted to steal the bento boxes. Natsumi, because she passed out when kuni and shuriken were coming her way (more like she dodged them and Kakashi spared her at the last second then knocked her out). About this exercise I decided to not send anyone of you back to the academy," said Kakashi.

"We passed we passed and all I did was faint," said a happy Sakura.

"Yeah," cheered Naruto.

Natsumi just smiled and Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Instead you all are dropped out of the ninja program permanently," said Kakashi.

"Drop us from the program, that means we can never become ninjas, you said that if we can't take the bells we will be sent back to the academy. You can't just change your mind and kick us out, why would you do that," screams a hysteric Naruto.

"Because you do not think like ninja, you think like little kids, like brats," said Kakashi.

"Sasuke," yelled Sakura when Sasuke was restrained by Kakashi.

"You think it is all about you," said Kakashi.

"Let go of Sasuke, you can't just step on him like he is some bug," yells Sakura.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja, you think it's all just a game huh," said a serious Kakashi.

'I knew that if I become a ninja that I have to kill people, I know it is not just a game. People die and you need to be strong. I need to be strong to protect my precious people, Naruto and Natsumi both said that too. We know that we will enter a bloody world but we also want to save as many lives as we can in the bloody world that we call our ninja lives," I thought.

"Did you ever think of why we put you on squads, did you ever consider that question for one moment," Kakashi said," so far only one of you know the answer and night have told someone else, but don't say it just yet."

"I don't know what you mean," said Sakura.

"I mean that you ever realize that this exercise is all about," Kakashi said.

"What it is about," said Sakura **(I didn't say Naruto because he got it so does Natsumi)**.

"Yes it determines whether you pass or fail," said Kakashi.

"But that's, what I mean to ask you about that from the beginning," said Sakura.

"Tch use your head, 3 people on a squad, when it is even, why do you we would do that," said Kakashi.

"We don't know, we didn't make the rules," said Sakura.

"It is so basic," said Kakashi," know who ever know it say it."

"Teamwork," Naruto, Natsumi, and I said.

"Just working together, is that what you mean," said Sakura, seriously he just said the answer so stop repeating it.

"That is what I mean, it is too late now. But if all 3 of you come at me you might have been able to take them. Well any way it is all over," said Kakashi.

"You set it up for 3 people but only 2 bells. If we work together and got the bells 2 people can only get them and that will cause group conflict and we would split up," said Sakura.

"Exactly I purposely putted you against each other. I wanted to see if you can overcome that, put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin has a natural field for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your mind. Only Black did and told helped Naruto to get Natsumi to get me. He knew that you would follow Sasuke and won't be convinced so he tried to get there help when he distracts me. Sakura you are obsessed about Sasuke who's gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto you do everything on your own when your friends aren't with you. And you Sasuke thought the others were so far behind that they were even worthless. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads/teams of course you need individual skills but teamwork is accentual element. Every ninja understands this. When individuals put themselves ahead of the squad it could lead to failure and death. For example, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies(when Kakashi said this I went up behind him and I got 2 kunis out, putting one across his neck and the other close to his heart). That is what happens on a mission," said Kakashi," good Black, trying to sneak up on me to save Naruto, but if I took this seriously I would get you as well."

"Oh boy that was really scary," said Sakura.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you got an impossible chose and someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line. Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it, they are all ninja honored as heros in this village," Kakashi said that part grimly.

"That's it, that's it. I know I'll get my name engraved on that stone. I will not live and die like nothing like a dog, I want to be a hero a hero," said Naruto, who is faking his exitment because we come to this stone weekly to pray for every ninja's life lost in every village.

"It is a special kind of hero," said Kakashi.

"What kind of hero's are they, come on tell us. Well well" said a fake happy Naruto.

"They are all KIA," said Kakashi.

"That sounds really cool," said a 'happy' Naruto.

"It means killed in action, they all died," said Sakura.

"This is a memorial stone; the names of my closest friends are engraved here. All right, I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make much harder on you. You have 3 hours to get a bell. Eat up lunch to build up strength, but Naruto and Natsumi doesn't get any. It is punishment for trying to eat by yourself and Natsumi was in on it ('he is so lying about that,' I thought.) and if anyone feeds them they will immediately fail. I make the rules, you follow them, got it," said Kakashi.

I unseal the bentos I made this morning and I gave the food to Natsumi and Naruto, hoping that the other 2 dimwits feed Naruto.

"Thank you Black," said Natsumi softly.

"You welcome," I said softly as well.

The 2 dimwits continue eating until they hear Naruto's stomach growling. Naruto then said that he could go on without food for days, weeks. Then finally Sasuke gave Naruto his food.

"What Sasuke, you heard what Kakashi said," said Sakura who is looking around to see if Kakashi is near.

"Kakashi is gone and we have to get the bells as a team. If Naruto is hungry he will be weak and ineffective, that hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission," said Sasuke.

Sakura then gives her bento to Naruto. It seems like Kakasi heard this and didn't come out yet.

"Isn't that your lunch," said Naruto.

"I'm on a diet; I mean I don't eat as much as Sasuke. Just take it," said Sakura.

"I can't take it because I can't move my hands, you got to feed me," said Naruto.

"Hurry up, he can get back at any minute," said Sasuke.

"This is one time only, I will never do this again, got that clear," shouts Sakura, really with her shouting Kakashi can hear her the next clearing over.

"Clear as a bell Sakura," said Naruto who got his first bite of rice then Kakashi finally shows himself.

"You, you broke the rules, I hope you are ready for the punishment. Any last words," Kakashi asks.

"Yeah do we pass now," said Natsumi under her breath.

"But you said," began Naruto.

"Yes," said Kakashi.

"You said that there were 5 of us, that is what you said and that is why Black, Sakura and," Naruto faintly said the last part.

"We are all on this squad and we are all in it together," said Sasuke who began where Naruto left off.

"Yeah that is right, we gave our lunch to him because the 5 of us are 1," said Sakura.

"Yeah yeah, believe it, that is right," said Naruto.

"We stick together through thick and thin," said Natsumi.

"We might be separate people but we form a team," I said.

"The 5 of you are 1 that is your excuse, you pass," yelled Kakashi in the beginning and then in a normal voice in the end.

"Huh," everyone whose names start with the letter s in said this.

"You pass," repeated Kakashi.

"How did we pass," said Sakura.

'Seriously can this girl get any dumber," I thought.

"You are the first team that ever succeeded. The others did what I said, that is why they were lead into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves, ninjas must see through deception. In the ninja world the ninjas that broke the rules are scum, true, but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum," said Kakashi.

"He is uh, he is kind of cool," Naruto said with unshed tears.

"Everyone passes, team 7 starts their mission tomorrow," said Kakashi with his thumb up.

"Yes," said Sakura.

"I did it, believe it. I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja," shouts Naruto.

"Let's go home," said Kakashi.

Of course everyone forgot about my friends besides me, I got my kuni and I cut the ropes. I give them their bento and we all ate. We then went to the Hokage Tower to get Fuyuki's letter. We then went to the apartment and open the letter. Natsumi read the letter aloud.

Dear Pen pal,

I am doing fine, so is the rest of my family. The sergeant hasn't done anything harmful which is a good thing. All of my alien friends and Momoka are getting suspitious about me receiving letters. You should write one to Natsumi. They seem to want to get to the letters first before me but as long as you don't say anything we will be okay. Kululu is taking a bigger interest than the rest and I hope you are safe. Congratulations for getting a step closer to your goal. I hope that nothing bad happens to you or your friends.

Love,

Fuyuki.

When Natsumi finished reading the letter she writes another one. She putted in that after she graduated the academy we had to do another test. We passed that one on our second try today and they forgot about Naruto and her so her other friend, me, freed them and we had lunch.

**Author's Notes: In the next chapter we will see what is happening in Fuyuki's life. I hope you enjoy this chapter, bye! **

.


	3. The Black Out

Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:

www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net

Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog or Naruto they belong to their respectful owners.**

**(…)- Author's note in the story.**

(…)- What the letter really means/what they do afterword, explain what they do to the letters.

**Fuyuki POV**

Sergeant strikes again yesterday, he wanted to go to the beach and made my sister's clone become an adult by the ageing ray. She then was forced into a jokes competition by Keroro even though she was going to give a gundam that was the prize to Saburo. Keroro then controlled 'Natsumi's' humor so she won't tell a good joke. It took a long time and the judges switch the prize for a refrigerator.

But before all of that happened, 'Natsumi' was chased by the guys on the beach. It was a terrible experience for her; she called it the worst summer ever. The main reason is the clone confessed to Saburo and she became her normal 12 self.

We came back home and everyone had something to do. Tamama had to go back home, Keroro went to build his gundams, Mios is helping Keroro, Giroro is polishing his weapons, Kululu was doing either making a new weapon or spying on someone, Koyuki took Dororo home so they can eat dinner, 'Natsumi' went to prepare dinner, and I was in my room waiting for my sister's letter to show up in the shoe box.

The Hokage connected the shoe box to his office and it takes like a day to 3 days, you never know is the connection is bad. I sent my letter awhile back and Natsumi should have sent her letter. I went to take a nap and 'Natsumi' came in my room to get me up. She stares at the box and opens it up, revealing a letter inside. 'Natsumi' gets the letter and sits on my bed, right next to me so we can both read it. It said:

Dear Natsumi,

I hope you guys aren't in any trouble. Knowing the frogs anything is possible, you (Fuyuki and mom too) might be stranded in the middle of nowhere. That ninja friend that you talked about earlier seems cool. I really love ninjas and you got to meet one of them, you are so lucky.

How is your day so far, because mine wasn't so good. You know the test we took a few days ago, we had to take another one and if we fail that one my friends and I are dropped out of the special therapist junior-to-be-program. Our teacher is harsh and we all have to pass as a group of 5, there was an odd number of students in the class so it wasn't 3. My friends and I passed but we have to pass as a group. Our teacher gave us another chance and we made it, another step closer to my goal.

Netsu (Naruto) is very happy that we passed and he got the idea that we should practice our skills on each other. Betana (Black) wants to be a doctor/massagist/therapist/councilor (She wants to learn how to be a ninja doctor/ poison/ninjutsu/weapons speacalist , so she has a long way to go. I want to be a doctor too (I want to be a ninja doctor too).

So I hope you are safe and sound when you write to me, and I hope that no one tries to hurt you of try anything, even though you will kick their butt if they hurt/try anything. I hope you have an awesome summer!

Love,

Your Pen pal.

That was pretty sweet of her to worry about us, it is understandable when you are thousands of miles away from each other. So I gave a piece of paper to my sister's clone and she wrote what is happening. Something about that she was forced to get older, get harassed by a ninja, a frog coming on to her, and getting dumped on a guy that she really doesn't like that much.

She puts the letter in the shoe box, closing it and then opening it, the letter already disappeared. I never get tired about that, you put a letter in a box and suddenly it disappears like it was never there. Oh I have to hurry , my friends might be worried about me. When I got to the kitchen I see every alien living in the house, sitting on the chairs. That is pretty rare for Kululu to be out of his room. Maybe 'Natsumi' was making curry and I know how much Kululu likes curry. Turns out that she did make curry and since there weren't enough chairs she ate in her room.

When my sister is in the room Keroro started talking to Mios about how today was and Kululu was ignored. She scooped a decent size rice and curry for the rest of us, but gave Kululu a bigger portion because he loves curry so much, ignoring the events that happened earlier today. When she got out Keroro started talking about gundams to Mios, and Kululu was still ignored until he spoke to me.

"Kukuku, so who are you and Natsumi giving those letters to kukuku," asks Kululu who was finished with his curry, getting up to get more.

"Oh that, we get letters from our pen pals since elementary school," I said with a grin.

"Kukuku so where do you go to send them kukuku," asks a curious Kululu.

'This is bad. Kululu won't stop looking until he gets to the bottom of things,' I thought.

"Oh we make a draft for our letters and then send them to their e-mails," I lied.

At that time my sister's clone comes in to put her dishes away and wash the ones in the sink. She was almost finished until Kululu talked to her.

"Kukukuku what do you do to the letters that you write to your pen pals kukukuku," said Kululu.

"I shred them and then put them in the recycling bin (more like shred the letters they get from the real Natsumi, Black, and Naruto after they get their mom to read them) after I write to them on Fuyuki's computer. Anyway are you sick or something Kululu. You normally don't bother me by yourself, only when the stupid frog-," said 'Natsumi' who got cut off.

"Hey," said the stupid frog.

'Natsumi' continued," even after I do whatever experiment you put on me you never did talk to me after word."

'Natsumi' then left, probably to take a bath or shower since she isn't in her pajamas. Kululu then left to do whatever Kululu's do.

**Natsumi's Clone POV**

I left the kitchen after that short interrogation and went to my room to get my pajamas and went to take my shower. I enter the bathroom and I strip, putting the water hot and turning on the faucet head. I lose the tension in my shoulders as I stand under the hot water. I think of all the things I've been doing.

I was created when master was 10, and sent to Fuyuki so he won't be so lonely. I have master's 10 year old personality, which consists of a playful nature due to pranking with Black and Naruto. I grew up and found out from observing teenage girls that they have a crush on a male teenager. I just went with the flow and said I like that Saburo guy since a lot of girls already like him. Then the alien frogs come in and are living in the house/around the house/in a mansion. I never know how that stupid frog became leader; Kululu should be the leader even though they, the other alien frogs, are against it. So what if he is creepy I have met a lot of people like that, usually perverts and Black when I caught her experimenting with a lot of chemicals when master was 8 **(the blood clone gets memories from the master, the original, sees them until they are born.)** . He could have taken over the world but he is a lazy guy. I mean, you have nothing to do and you start making the stupid frog's ideas into reality.

I stop my mind rant and turned off the water. I got out of the shower and I am thankful that the perverts or Keroro ruined my shower. That usually happens and it gets pretty weird at times. I mean all the time when I am taking a bath someone has to interrupt me, can't a girl get some peace in her own bathroom. Of course the universe hates me and let the perverts and Keroro interrupt me.

"Maybe I should take a shower more often," I said aloud.

I then slip on my pajamas and head to my room to sleep.

Kululu POV

I went into the platoon and into my lab. I get my computer to zoom in the bathroom that Natsumi uses **(if he watches her mom then he watches her too. Creepy I know but I think he is such a pervert and say it is for research. Haha I took one of Jaraiya's comments, remember that I do not own Naruto!)** because of research. But for now I have nothing to do. I think about how many letters that they receive and how they manage to not get them to the post office. I've seen a letter that is address to Fuyuki and Natsumi a week back. It is just probably nothing but I wonder who they write to.

I stop thinking and watch the screen. I see that Natsumi visible relax when she hit the water. It was kind of funny earlier today that she talked all weird. I wanted to laugh so much but Giroro ruined the fun when he took the controller to make Natsumi talk all weird. At least I did my signature laugh when I saw her getting chased by the male humans **(I know it is pekupons or something but I can't just spell it)** I did my signature 'kukuku' laugh when I was invisible and I freaked out the humans around me.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Natsumi say something.

"Maybe I should take a shower more often," Natsumi said aloud.

So she was thinking how someone always interrupts her bath, and the thing is I record it all **(XD I totally wanted to do since I read the manga when Kululu said that Natsumi was into him but not anymore! Should I do a Kululu x Natsumi? He is a totally perv in reality but everyone thinks it is just because he uses it as blackmail.) **I will look at it later.

I got out of the chair and went to my refrigerator to get some more curry to eat. Despite what everyone says I need the curry so I can stay up at night. So I keep a stock in the refrigerator down in the lab. Sure I don't join the Hinata's for breakfast, lunch, or dinner but Natsumi makes extra of deliberately because I think she knows that I raid their fridge. Tamama only likes to eat cake and candy, Giroro doesn't eat inside, Mios eats with them, and Keroro would announce that he ate a lot more to everyone. So that just leaves me, the one that hardly ever leaves the platoon or Keroro's room. Only to give my inventions to the idiots, she is the one that sometimes brings my food outside the lab's doors, when she has the time. Natsumi knocks on the door and leaves because she has something to do. I do put the plates away by going through a tube, which is connected to the lab, to get to the kitchen to put the dishes away. Then I head straight back to the lab to begin my projects. I yawn and I decided I will just go to sleep. I go through a door in the lad so I can get to my room.

**Author's Notes: So that is what is happening with Fuyuki. I wanted to know what actually happens behind the scenes for Sgt. Frog because they always put something that is normal. I want to put something different in my fanfic which is why I plan to try to get a little Kululu x Natsumi because I am huge fan of it. It is a crack pairing, that is hard to get those 2 together, but the final product is always fun to read. I hope you like this fanfic. Please review! If you want anyway.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog or Naruto it belongs to its rightful owner.**

**(…)- Author's Notes**

(…)- Explanations in letters.

**Nastumi Clone POV**

I woke up at 7 a.m., pretty early if you ask me. I think of what I wrote yesterday to the boss. I hope she is okay, with people coming after her since she is a ninja now. At least Black and Naruto are with her. Oh who am I kidding, Black brings more trouble than it is work and Naruto is a danger magnet. What I wrote to the boss is nothing compared to what she will do soon. Here is what I wrote.

Dear Boss,

Really that actually happened? I hope you didn't cause any trouble to your new teammates. Knowing that our family's personality rubs up on you, I still hope you didn't cause any major trouble. Did Black use you as her lab rat for her experiments? What about Naruto, did anything happen to him?

Anyway my day was really bad. That stupid frog wanted to go to the beach but mama couldn't take him so he asked Kululu in advance to make an ageing gun, and I turned into an adult. Let me tell you I had this really bad experience on that beach. Boys where trying to jump me and going under the sand as well. It makes you wonder were the life guards are because they didn't show up. Instead I get Giroro to help me when I can defend myself pretty well. In the backround Kululu was laughing and I had to go to this swimsuit/telling jokes contest that the stupid frog drags me into. He wanted the gundam toys that were the first prize, seriously gundam toys for the first prize. I didn't want to compete and then I see Saburo and I have to act like a love sick fool so I joined the contest.

The frog found out I was planning to give one of the toys to Saburo and he got Kululu to make another invention that makes someone tell jokes bad and talk funny. He then entered the contest himself, I mean really for all of this trouble why don't you enter it in the first place without dragging me into it. The thing went on for so long that I won, Giroro snacked the bad humor/talking device. I gave the toy to Saburo later and I shrunk back to my original size. When he saw it was me I had to make up this lame excuse and I jumped in the ocean water and swam all the way to Fuyuki and the others were.

That was how my day went so far and I hope that you are having a better time than me. I hope that the planet the frogs live on don't send another team to invade instead of this one **(Foreshadowing!)**. This letter should be sent over to Konoha soon, unless the time laps changes again.

Your Pen pal,

Natsumi

That was what I wrote to the boss.

Hmm, maybe I should make some breakfast right now. It is 7:26.

I went to the kitchen and made some scrambled eggs, and toast. I putted out the orange juice, milk, cream cheese, cucumbers, and the tomatoes on the table. Setting out the needed silverware, plates, and cups down on the table. I got another plate and putted a bit of everything on it for Kululu on a tray with a cup of milk on the side.

I go to the basement and into Keroro's room, passing the frog. I open the platoon entrance and walk down the familiar hallway that leads to Kululu's lab/room. Instead of just putting the food outside the entrance I go inside, the alarms for the lab don't go off because Kululu programmed them to accept me; I put the tray on a clean table. I leave his lab and I go to Mios's room to wake her up. I enter her room and I shake her shoulder so she can get up.

"Mios, you need to get up for breakfast and wake up your uncle," I said.

I only say Keroro's nickname, stupid frog, when he does something stupid, using his name when he actually doesn't do anything stupid. Uncle when I wake up Mois because that is the fastest way to get her up.

"Natsumi," said a sleepy Mios.

"Don't you want to get dressed so you can wake up your uncle? You first have to get dressed," I said the second part because Mios was about to leave her room.

"Haha your right," said Mios who starts to get dressed when I leave her room.

I get out of the platoon and went into my room to put on my shirt and shorts. After that I go and wake up Fuyuki, which will take a few minutes. I go to his room and I shake my 'brother' up. He gets up and puts on his clothes. I then go down to the kitchen and see that Keroro and Mios are already eating. I sit down and eat my food quickly so I can go do the laundry. Fuyuki came down when I was half way finished and talk to the frog about some occult stuff.

I putted the dirty laundry in the washing machine and went to the kitchen to wash all of the dirty dishes since everyone is finished with breakfast. When I was almost done I hear a whoosh, the sound of a door is opening. Kululu then hands me the tray I putted on his table a while ago.

"Thank you," I said.

Kululu then went back to the tube to go to his lab. I finished washing the dishes and hear knocking on the door. I went to open the door for Tamama, and I see that Momaka is with him too. Tamama just comes in and went with Keroro and I showed Momaka to Fuyuki's room.

I went to my room to get my skateboard and my headphones. My family knows that I like to ride on my black skateboard and listen to my black and red headphones. The frogs don't know that because I usually put my skateboard in a bag, the frogs just think that I like to take long walks. In the bag there is a water bottle, a bag of chips, some cookies, sandwich, and slices of apples when I get hungry.

I walk until I am 14 blocks away from the house and I got my skateboard out and ride in the city. I kept riding until it was 11:30 because I had to make lunch. I stuffed my skateboard and headphones in the bag, placing the bag in my room, and went to the kitchen to make some spaghetti. I putted the garlic bread in the stove and got two pots for the spaghetti. I didn't know how much Momaka ate but I know that we would run out of spaghetti if we only had one pot.

The food was finished and I called everyone downstairs to the kitchen to eat. Since there weren't enough spots I just got Kululu's plate of spaghetti and garlic bread.

"I'm going to eat in my room," I said, leaving the kitchen.

I then went to the platoon and knocked on Kululu's lab waiting about 30 seconds to see if he was coming out. He didn't come out and I went in and putted it on the table that I putted his breakfast earlier today.

"Kukuku you can set it right here kukuku," said Kululu, who is sitting on a arm chair, the right arm rest popped out a tray.

I putted the plate of spaghetti on the tray and left to my room to eat the sandwich and apples. I throw the wrapper and ziplock bag in the trash can and listen to my music for about 20 minutes until I went downstairs to wash all of the dishes and put the remaining spaghetti in the containers.

I then did the rest of my summer homework in peace, which is pretty weird when frogs burst into my room unannounced. I went to take a nap, completely ignoring the screams and the sound of explosives.

"I wonder why people don't hear the commotion," I said my thought aloud wish my eyes closed.

"Kukuku that is because of the anti-sound barrier I made around the house kukuku," said Kululu, who suddenly popped up from the ground when I opened my eyes.

"Then how come no one came to the house before you were here," I ask sitting on the bed and Kululu who is standing on my bed.

"Kukuku that is because their memories were erased kukuku," said Kululu.

"How did you know that," I ask, I'm pretty curious how he even knew that, I do

"Kukuku that is because I was watching the house from the beginning and I erased their memories kukuku," replied Kululu.

"Let me get this straight, you didn't want to reveal yourself to your comrades, who the leader and his follower is an idiot, because you didn't feel like it," I said.

"Kukuku that is pretty much it kukuku," said Kululu.

"But don't you like to cause pain to them or you didn't feel like dealing with the stupid frog's stupidness," I said.

"Kukuku," snickers Kululu.

"I will just take that as a yes," I said.

Throughout the conversation the screams and the explosions were still going on and when the conversation ended. There was a long moment of silence and I lay down to take my nap again. If Kululu left or not I did not hear because I just want to sleep.

**Kululu POV**

I see that Natsumi went to sleep after our little talk, she curls up in a ball and I take a picture so I can sell later on or use it as blackmail. I go back to my lab to see if any of my teammates passed out yet. I sometimes can't believe that Natsumi can sleep from that entire racket; my lab is directly under her room.

I see that all of my comrades passed out, Dororo isn't here. I throw them out of my lab, so I can complete some more micro size spy cameras. I put one in each room in the household so I can know what everyone is doing; you never know when they embarrass themselves alone.

After I was finished I planted them in the rooms. I see what everybody is doing, Momaka and Fuyuki are talking about us, Keroro is with Mios and Tamama making gundam models, Giroro polishing his weaponry, and Natsumi waking up from her nap.

Looks like Keroro is being a fool but I already have enough pictures, I have enough pictures of all of my comrades in the house, but none of the humans. Hmm, I should get Keroro to get Fuyuki to do something embarrassing, he never done anything like that, only when doing something occultish. Aki needs to do something embarrassing as well, so I should just get those two pictures first then Natsumi's, because she is usually the reason why Keroro uses my inventions.

I hear knocking at my door and I let my camera focus on the figure. It is Keroro again, and I pulled down a screen on the other side of the door.

"Kukuku yes," I said.

"I just want the aging ray so Natsumi can take us to the park," Keroro said.

"Kukuku no," I said bluntly.

"W-why," stuttered Keroro.

"Kukuku I need to take care of a few glitches kukuku," I lied.

"Okay," said a dejected Keroro.

I didn't feel like giving Keroro the ageing ray because he tried to get it from my lab. Couldn't he just ask for a device that can make you look like a human? I am a genius so this stuff is nothing. If he did get the ageing ray, he would just point the gun at Natsumi and she will beat him up. Any rational being would get Fuyuki to become an adult so they can go to the park, but knowing the brain dead idiot he would go to the oldest. He just doesn't get the part of the ageing ray, you become an adult.

I have nothing to do so I just upgrade all of the security measures after that I just listen/watch all the people in the house. Natsumi is playing a video game that she got a few days ago, Fuyuki is still talking about us and throwing a random occult comment, Koyuki is in the ceiling watching Natsumi, and Keroro is plotting with the rest of the platoon plus Mios to get into my lab.

I swear that what everyone is doing is just plain stupid. Why is the physical strongest girl playing video games, she should be in the simulations training. Fuyuki needs to grow a backbone soon, he is the weakest link for all of the humans we have encountered, if the other aliens stop going after his sister and after him, he would be toast. The ninja girl really has issues, I mean really spying on a girl, at least use those skills to slip in and out of heavy guarded buildings to improve that skill. Keroro should start training too, and he needs to get rid of all those gundam models, they are a waste of money and space. Mios should grow a brain; she can't just let people manipulate her. Giroro get over that stupid crush on the human girl, same as Momaka for Fuyuki, and Tamama for Keroro. They won't realize your feelings unless you are direct. Dororo I can understand him, he got rescued from a bear trap, was adopted in the ninja way, which isn't far from an assassin, and wants to make the world a better place because Kuyuki changed his ways.

~3 weeks later in the Narutoverse~

**Natsumi's POV**

We have only been doing D-rank missions, otherwise known as chores that the civilians can't handle. Well some of them they need help, but the rest of the missions are just plain silly. Everytime our team has to catch that damn cat, Tora, someone other than Black the cat runs away and scratches their face off, if Tora sees her Black says things under her breathe and the cat comes to her. That cat is like a demon, runs really fast and scratches hard, the sad thing is that the rest of my teammates don't see that the cat goes to our cloaked friend willingly. So we got to make up this elaborate scheme to catch her. The thing is, we are doing the capture Tora mission again.

"Emo, I am at point B," said Sasuke.

"Pinky, I am at point C," said Sakura.

"Red head is at point D," I said.

"Here," Black said in her fake male voice, not saying her code name that Kakashi made for us.

"… Orange at point A, believe it," said Naruto.

"You took too long Naruto," said Kakashi," target in site."

"Afermitive, red bow in left ear," said Emo, I mean Sasuke.

"Roll out," yelled Kakashi.

Some reason Tora has this sixth sense that she can avoid capture when the genin teams are about to catch her. She ran and Naruto was the closest to her and jumped the cat. Tora scratches Naruto's face and everyone comes to the area where Naruto is at, obviously Black was the last one to get here because she is the farthest from here because she was at point E. So Naruto had to suffer from the cat's claws on his face. Tora escaped Naruto when his grip was lacking, at that time Black came into view and Tora ran to her. Black picks her up and pets her, everyone, besides Kakashi and me, stares at her because they never did see how Black catches Tora every time.

"Hn, I'm going home," said Black bluntly.

Black turns around with Tora and ran all the way home. We all stand in the woods, in shook because she basically took Tora with her to the apartment building, once we catch the cat we were suppose to take her to the Hokage were the Damiyo's wife is waiting.

I was the first one to snap out of it and I said," Naruto go find Black, you are the fastest runner from all of us and we need to get the cat from him."

Naruto then took off and now my teammates are looking at me, even Kakashi.

"What," I said.

"YOU AND NARUTO KNEW WERE BLACK LIVES! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US," Sakura uses her infamous shriek.

"You didn't ask," I said calmly, my ears still ringing and probably will after a half an hour.

"Hn, where does he live," demands the Uchiha.

"You don't go demanding people to do things, and I won't tell," I said.

"I'll just ask Naruto then," said Sakura smugly.

"I don't think he will give you Black's home address that easily. Not unless you want to go on a few dates with him. Why do you even need his address," I said.

"Ug no way I would go on the date from that loser*I send the banshee a hard glare*. I will just give the address to Sasuke*her voice goes all mushy when she said his name* plus I need to get Tora," said Sakura.

"Why would you even need to get the cat, we can always say that we are still looking for Tora. I could always tell Kakashi when Black is ready to give Tora back," I said.

"Good here is my address*Kakashi gives me a slip of paper* bye," said Kakashi and he left.

"So Sasuke, why do you need to know where he lives," I said.

"Hmp I have a score to settle with him," said Sasuke and he walks away with Sakura tailing him.

I left the woods, checking behind me every few minutes until I am at the apartment complex. I go in my apartment, open the door that Naruto and I use to get to the other's apartment,' and through Black and Naruto's door. I see that she isn't in her apartment so I went to the dreaded third floor. I knock on the doors and on the fifth door Black opens the door. The thing is that she has animals all over the room and when I went inside I see a door open seeing that this apartment turned animal shelter, is connected to the 2 apartments next door. In one door that was open I only saw cats, dogs, toad, foxes, raccoons, snakes, turtles, lizards, and monkeys. The other door was filled to the brim with food for the animals and some toys.

"So this is what you do besides experimenting on this floor, taking care of animals that you somehow smuggled in. Is this where you met Tora," I said.

"I told the Hokage that I want to take care of some animals," said Black in her real voice, before I cut her off.

"Some, more like 2 dozen animals are in here," I said.

"Anyway," said Black and she flips her hair, that was out of the usual ponytail," I needed to give the animals a home, they were all so lonely. Don't worry they had their shots; I gave them to them personally. I found Tora 2 years ago, she was running from some genin and I ask very nicely if she wants to come with me to hide from them. She went with me without a thought and I gave her some food and milk. Tora comes here regularly because her owner keeps squishing her whenever she hugs her. Tora comes here to have a break from her owner and she doesn't cause any problems with the other animals already here," Black said.

"Oh okay, but you need to bring back Tora to her owner," I said.

"I will soon," said Black.

I then left to go read a scroll in my room, since Naruto is making dinner.

**Black POV**

I see that Natsumi leaves the room and I start talking to the animals in the room. It is not a bloodline to be able to hear what they are saying, more like an ability that you have when you listen to everything. I think of how my parents taught me that if you listen closely you can hear the speech of animals if you start young. I have 2 bloodlines, one from each parent, that somehow combined together anf made a new one. I could use their bloodlines and the new one perfectly. Never really told anyone this besides my family, and the Hokage, or else I had to go through the CRA. I noticed that Natsumi is actually my long lost cousin from my dad's side of the family, one of her ancesters probably left because she doesn't hate me. I train her in her bloodline limit so she can defend herself, but made her swear on her life to not tell anyone, besides Naruto and the Hokage. My parent's family hates me and them and my parents died because of them. I was about to go through memory lane, the bad memories, so I just shake my head.

"So who is hungry," I ask.

All of my animal family/friends, I refuse to call them pets, were hungry, to tell you the truth they are humans/demons that I turned into to give them the apearance of an animal, I made their food **(all of the human food is behind the pet food)** and was about to go out the door until I said good-bye.

"I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Okay, guys, girls, I will be back soon. I got to go bring Tora back to her owner," I said.

"Bye," all of my friends said.

I locked the door and I went downstairs to put my hair up and put on my clock. I was about to get out of my apartment with Tora when Natsumi gives me a slip of paper.

"This is the address to Kakashi's place," Natsumi said.

I left the apartment and walk on the roads, where all the civilians and some ninjas are walking around. I usually don't walk on the roads but I don't know where Kakashi's house is. So I walked around and I found that he lives in an apartment. I knock on his door and I waited. He didn't come in a minute so I just went to the Hokage Tower; I see that the Damiyo's wife is there next to the Hokage. I went up to her and gave her Tora.

"Miss, I have a cat, her name is Clare, She likes to be petted when I open my arms when she walks around me. Maybe Tora is like my cat," I said, it was more like Tora told me this.

"I will try that sir," said the Damiyo's wife.

Tora starts to circle around her and she holds her arms out and Tora jumps up to her. Tora starts to nuzzle against the Damiyo's wife and she pets Tora. Now Tora won't run away, her owner leaves, giving the money to the Hokage.

"So you need to inform your teammates that they need to come in right now. We will be in the mission room. Bear go get Team 7," said the Hokage.

I go to the mission room with the Hokage. It was mostly silent until Bear came back and said that he got Team 7. I waited a bit until I see Kakashi is here early, a miracle or maybe something bad will happen because of Karma, and the rest of Team 7 came in. We received our money and Naruto ask I mean complained that he wants a higher mission, a C rank. Since Naruto started to complain, Sasuke got in the spirit and Sakura always agrees with Sasuke. Natsumi wanted one to so I said yes too.

Hokage said," Okay send him in.*an old man comes in* this is Tanzuna."

"Hey who these brats, I asked for ninjas. You expect me to trust my life with these kids. I'm Tanzuna the master bridge builder. The second short one looks like he can't do anything," said the old man.

"Hahaha, who is the short one," laughs Naruto.

Everyone comes side by side with Naruto and he sees that I am the shortest one in the team and he is the second shortest one. Kakashi had to hold back a enrage Naruto.

"Good, your mission starts in 2 days. You should pack up; the mission will take 2 weeks, shortest time and a month the longest. Pack smart if I were you," said the Hokage.

My eyes widen behind my mask and cloak hood. More than 2 weeks! I have to be here day by day to feed my friends. I better request a C rank mission, just in case my friends are in a playful mood with the guests.

I went to the third floor and opened the fifth door on the right side of the hall and told my friends the news. I then got the list for how much food my friends need and I went to the Hokage Tower the next day looking like myself and my plants. I requested a C rank mission for a team as soon as possible. I see a team with a bowl hair cut, green jumpsuit jonin, a genin that has the same style as the jonin, a Hyuuga, and a girl with her hair in panda ear style. Yes I have a team where 2 of my friends are in, Lee and Tenten.

"So they are going to help me," I said in my real voice.

"Yosh! Fair maiden Team Gai will help you with your problems," said the jumpsuit wearing genin," I am Rock Lee, that is Tenten, Neji , and this is Gai*Lee introduced me to his team by pointing to them*."

"I'm Clare, and I need to visit my sick grandmother. I need a team that can take care of my animal familys/friends that I saved a few years ago. I also need my plants to be taken care of, but I'll show you it today. Thank you lord Hokage," I said.

I lead Team Gai to the apartment complex, to the third floor, and opened the fifth door. They had the same face as Natsumi had a surprised look. When they snapped out of it they looked at me, like I was crazy.

"There are more of my friends in the next room; the mammals are just in this room. The reptiles, amphibians, and aquatic animals are in the next room on the right, food and toys on the left. Of course the litter boxes are in the kitchens and trash bags," I said.

I take them a small tour in the three apartments and I showed them the list that I made. I show them the food and water bowls for my friends. Gai and Lee got excited when they saw my turtle friends, something about my flames of youth burning brightly or something along those lines. Of course they freaked out a bit when Samuel, he is a snake, wrapped around my body. They couldn't seem to see if Samuel was a poisons snake or not, thank goodness his tail is out of their sight and he didn't rattle it.

"Relax, Samuel just wanted some affection. Have you noticed that the rest wanted to say good-bye to me before I leave," I said.

I see them have a thinking face, seeing that all the animals that I rescued wanted to get close to me, heck all of the snakes, toads, and lizards are climbing on me right know. The turtles are right next to my feet now.

"Now lets go to my apartment, I need my plants to be watered when I am away," I said.

I lead them downstairs and into my apartment. I show them where the garden is and how much water and fertilizer the plants need to grow. I give the spare key to Gai and they leave.

"Bye," I said.

I then hid anything ninja related under my bed or in the back of my closet. I then got some of my homemade storage seals. I got one to seal away the fruits, vegetables, frozen meat, milk, cereal, ration bars, granola bars, chips, 10 pounds of rice, 3 bags of bacon, spaghetti noodles, garlic, 18 gallons of water, ramen, herbs, cheese, juice, and bread. In a different scroll I sealed a tent, 2 sleeping bags, a pillow, blanket, a pot for the fire, needle, thread, medical tape, and 3 safety kits. In the third scroll I putted in my ninja clothes, an extra set of headphones, 3 more masks, 8 more rubber chest plates with some steel in between the rubber, and pajamas. In the fourth scroll contains my civilian clothes, male and female, kimonos male and female, towels, hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, a bathing suit, and some money. In the final scroll I putted in all my weapons, which are not kunai, exploding notes or shuriken, and poisons in there. I put all of the scrolls in my black and blue backpack along with a book that tells you what berries and mushrooms are edible and not, I don't need the herb book because I already know them all, I use herbs to make medicine and poisons from them. I putted in my Naruto manga, **(Couldn't resist putting that their. The manga will not be completed so as their journey goes on, the book will record their movements a few minutes before they do them.)** covered up with a different cover so my team won't see it, heck I didn't even tell anyone about this because I made it.

I then started on some dinner for my family to eat; grape leafs stuffed with meat and rice and some shish ka bob. I then when to sleep in my bed, for the last time in about a month. I woke up to Natsumi's cooking. She made some scrambled eggs. I got dressed and putted my hair in a bun and putted my headphones away in my bag, I got a feeling that on this trip I won't be able to listen to some music for some time, but I w and putting my bag on my shoulder. Putting on my signature cloak and mask I locked my door. I went up to see my animal family/friends for the last time in about a month. I leave with my human family to the gates that we are assigned to, to get to the Land of Waves.

**Natsumi POV**

I made scrambled eggs for my family, thinking of my real family, why haven't I gotten a letter yet? Maybe it is because the time flowed differently again. Anyway I putted my hair in a bun, wearing my ninja clothes, and putting in the sealing scrolls; inside contains food, water, medicine, ninja cloths, civilian clothes, kimonos, a hat, and survival gear, in my black and red bag. I leave with my best friends to the gates. I see Sakura and Sasuke are already there, along with the bridge builder we are guarding.

Sakura comes up to Naruto and said," Hey Naruto can you give me the address for Black."

Naruto replied," Sorry Sakura, Black doesn't like it when people show up at his door. He dislikes it a lot because they are interrupting whatever he does in his free time."

"What do you do in your free time anyway Black," Naruto asks Black.

"A lot of things I think that are important," Black said lowly.

"Well that is what he does Sakura," Naruto said with a shrug.

"Hey didn't you think it was weird how Kakashi came early 2 days ago," I said directing my question to anyone.

"Yeah, do you think something bad will happen," Sakura said.

Tanzuna said," Why is it so weird for Kakashi to show up on time? He is a jonin after all."

All of the sudden Kakashi popped out of nowhere and said hi. Everyone in Team 7 is freaked out from this, well I think Black is.

"Karma is going to bite his ass, which will bite ours too because we are with him, it happened 2 times now so we better be on our guard. The old saying, what goes around comes around. Butterfly effect. Cause and effect," Black said under her breath and I think Naruto and I only heard that.

"Hn, let's get going," said Sasuke.

So we left and made camp in a clearing that is close to a river, 3 hours before the sun was about to set, it would be 8 for the sun set. I unsealed a tent from a scroll and a sleeping bag, Kakashi did the same thing and Black gives the extra sleeping bag to Tanzuna. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke get their sleeping bags to. Since there was only 3 tents Kakashi and Tanzuna were going to share Kakashi's tent. Black and the boys are going to sleep in her tent and I got Sakura sleeping in my tent.

"Okay let's get the 1 and a half watches set out. Sakura will take the first watch, Sasuke second, Naruto third, Natsumi forth, Black fifth, and I have the last one. The watches will be the same throughout our trip to the Land of Waves," said Kakashi.

"Yes," we all said.

"Now I need to know who can hunt some animals*everyone raises their hands* okay that is good because that will be our dinner. And maybe breakfast if we have enough. So get moving to get the food," said Kakashi.

~2 hours later~

I see that Naruto caught a rabbit, Sasuke 3 squirrels, Sakura got a squirrel, Black brought 9 fishes and she has some berries, and I got 2 rabbits.

"That is enough to last the day, know I need some of you to help me skin them. Those berries you picked are not poisonous so we will eat them," said Kakashi.

Black, Kakshi, Naruto, and I help skin the animals and Sasuke checked the perimeter to see if any bandits are around. Sakura got some branches that fell down and rocks so she can get the fire going. When we finished skinning the animals we placed the squirrels and rabbits on two sticks over the fire and the fishes on sticks surrounding the fire. We took an hour to skin and clean the animal and it took about an hour to cook the meat and then we ate, for about 30 minutes. Kakashi and Tanzuna got 2 fishes and a rabbit while we got a fish and a squirrel. We all ate the berries and saved the rabbit for tomorrow.

We changed into our sleep wear in the tents; Sakura puts on her pink pajama, Sasuke his blue, Naruto his dark blue tadpole ones with the night cap, Black her black and blue pajama's with a black night cap and her mask on, and I am in my red pajamas. Everyone, besides Naruto and I, looked so hopeful to see what Black looked like, they couldn't see the top part of her face and her hair was still in a bun but is covered by her black night cap, so they couldn't see any distichal features. Kakashi just kept his jonin outfit on.

Sakura then went on her watch and the rest of us went to sleep.

**Sakura POV 9:30**

'Man it is so boring out here, and I'm a bit cold,' I thought.

I watch the darkness surrounding the camp, waiting if anyone is going to pop out any second. I keep doing this until my shift was over. I walked over to Sasuke's tent **(what do you expect she is a major fangirl still. Even though it is my oc's tent she will call it Sasuke's for the very reason she is a fangirl)**.

'Oh my god! I'm going to wake up Sasuke! Ekk,' I thought.

'**Alright! That will teach the pig that we are better than her,'** my Inner shouted.

I walk over a drooling/ soft snoring Naruto so I can get to Sasuke on the left. I shake him a bit and he wakes up.

**Sasuke POV 11**

I woke up because the pink hair fangirl shakes me. I get up and she leaves the tent. I then left the tent and sat on the ground by the fire. I watch the flames burn and think about the night my clan was killed.

'I swear I will kill the bastard,' I thought.

I look out in the darkness trying to find a trace of any moving figures, only hearing animal calls. I keep doing this until I went back to the tent to wake up Naruto.

As I enter the tent I see a drooling/snoring Naruto and a quiet Black. I think of the humiliation that Black caused to me. He asked Kakashi to tell me about the bird and the bees and I was blushing the entire time. An Uchiha doesn't blush and I suffered because of him. I will get back at him right now. I stepped over Naruto and reached down to grab his mask when he whips a kunai out and sat up.

"Aren't you suppose to wake up Naruto, not trying to take off my mask," Black whispered.

"Hn," I said.

I shook Naruto but he doesn't get up.

"Let me do it," Black said.

He then lay down close to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Naruto wakes up immediately. He then sees me and he goes outside.

"Say ramen he'll wake up," Black mumbled and went back to sleep.

**Naruto POV 12:30**

"Naruto you need to get up before I cut off your *beep* and stick it in your ass," Black whispers in my ear.

Man she must be pissed off because at something/one. I wake up and see Sasuke standing closer to my family. Ah so that must be why, Sasuke is mad at her for doing something to him and tried to take off her mask. She hates it when people do that. I get out of the tent and went to the campfire. It was about to go out and I place branches and twigs to get the fire back up.

'Sasuke is such an asshole, really he couldn't keep the fire up,' I thought.

I think I saw something from the corner of my eye and I got my kunai out from my ninja pouch on my waist, man Black's habits are getting on me. I see a rabbit come out and I just left it alone. I then went to Natsumi's tent to wake her up. I did that and went back to sleep.

**Natsumi POV 2**

I got up when Naruto woke up and fed the flames. I kept alert but I was getting sleepy. I sang a song in a whisper, it goes something like this.

"100 gallons of milk on the wall, 100 gallons of milk on the wall take one down," I sang, well you got the idea.

'Man I really need some coffee right now. Wait! I don't drink coffee, ever since what happened the last time, same reasons apply too my familey**(I will exlplain later, some time in the Chunin Exams)**. I need some OJ right now then. I wonder if Black brought any. Oh yeah I have some in a scroll. I need to save it though,' I thought.

That was basically how the night went for me until I woke up Black.

Black POV 3:30

I unsealed my blanket because it started to get cold, which is not so weird because it is the summer. I sit down and gave wood to the fire. I listen to all of the animals that are awake right now.

"Did you see the humans going in those green things there? Did you see," said an owl.

"For the last time, yes I saw," said a different owl.

"I can make better music than you," said a cricket.

"Yeah right, I can make even better music," said another cricket.

"No way I can make the best music," said all the crickets in the area, they start the music.

I don't want to just sit here on the ground watching the camp, so I made a shadow clone to do the work for me. I give my clone the blanket and went back to my tent to get a scroll out to unseal my swimsuit. I got out of my pajamas, took off the ninja pouch and put it on my two sky blue piece bikini, and went to the river to get some fish for tomorrow's breakfast.

I might be paranoid to keep my kunai pouch with me everywhere, even when I go to sleep, but you never know when someone is going to attack you, so I made my family do that to.

I got out of the river about an hour later, with 7 fish, and dried myself off. I cleaned my kunais and shurikens then placed them back on the pouch. I putted on my night wear and dispelled my clone. Resealing my blanket back up I putted it back in my backpack and then went over to wake up my porn reading teacher.

**Kakashi POV 5**

I woke up when my student kept on poking me. I got up and went to the campfire. It was still burning brightly so I didn't have to put the wood in the fire. I see some fish laid on the ground, pretty fresh if you ask me.

'So my student was not at her post for a bit and got fish. I told them that they need to stay on guard,' I thought.

I had nothing better to do so I cleaned the fish and went back to sleep in the tent. I woke up about 2 hours later to start cooking the fish and the rest of the team, plus Tanzuna, got up. We ate the fish, got dressed, packed up the tents, and headed out on the road.

**Author's Notes: So did you like it so far, I wanted to get some of the other character's POVs in this chapter. You might be wondering about the time line, the ninja continent is hidden in like a time barrier that can be stable on the outside, but that is rarely. It usually jumps around so they age differently. The whole listening to animals thing, I do not see it as a bloodline but more as an ability. I already have the bloodlines for my oc and I am planning to give one to Natsumi too, since she is the main character and all.**


End file.
